Sherbet, Rubble and the Brink of Disaster
Summary A crooked investor called Warren Grafton tries to recruit Lady Penelope and Sweetie into aiding his scheme to build a cross-country monorail. When Penny informs Jeff, he investigates - but he and Brains,find themselves trapped onboard a fully-automated monorail train, speeding towards a stricken bridge. Characters * Sherbet * Rubble * Scott Tracy * Virgil Tracy * John Tracy * Jeff Tracy * Brains * Ella * Tuck * Sweetie * Lady Penelope * Parker * Warren Grafton * Harry Malloy * Doolan * Selsden * Hugo * Investor * Crook The Episode (Scene opens with an exterior shot of the Creighton-Ward mansion where Parker is relaxing with a bottle of beer and a newspaper. He hears a car pull up outside, and gets up to look at it from a window. As he open the door.) Parker: Yes, sir, were you requiring something? Warren Grafton: Oh, my name is, er, Warren Grafton. I have an appointment with Lady Penelope. Parker: Oh, yes, sir. So you have. Would you kindly step this way? Warren Grafton: "Thank you." Parker: Er... her ladyship will be a trifle delayed, I'm afraid. Perhaps you would be good enough to wait in the library. Warren Grafton: Sure thing. Nothing wrong, is there? Parker: Oh, no, sir, nothing untoward. She should not keep you waiting for long. Warren Grafton: From what I've heard, she's certainly worth waiting for! Parker: Oh, quite so, quite so. (Grafton goes into the library. Parker turns a figurine on the banister and talks to it.) Parker: This is Parker calling FAB 1. Can you hear me, m'lady? (Scene cuts to Lady Penelope driving along in FAB 1 with Sweetie.) Lady Penelope: Parker from FAB 1. Loud and clear. Parker: A Mr Grafton has called to see you, m'lady. Lady Penelope: Very good, Parker. I'm afraid I may be a little late. Parker: No trouble, I hope, m'lady? Lady Penelope: Afraid so, we're being tailed. It may take some time to lose them. Meanwhile, make my excuses to Mr Grafton. Parker: Yes, m'lady. And, er, good luck. Sweetie: Well, this is rather distressing. Lady Penelope: I Agreed. Let's show them what we got for them. (The pursuing vehicle comes alongside FAB 1. One of the men in it raises a pistol. FAB 1 accelerates away, and the crook fires several shots at it. Sweetie uses her tennis ball cannon to fire at the windscreen.) Sweetie: That's not going to work. Lady Penelope: Well, there's no doubt they mean business. I must try to lose them. (She presses a button, and big clouds of black smoke start coming from the rear of FAB 1. The pursuers drive straight through it.) Lady Penelope: Hmm, their car must be fitted with radar-assisted steering. I'll have to try something else. Sweetie: Wonder what this one does? Lady Penelope: I don't know, let's see. (As she flicked the switch, and FAB 1 starts spraying oil onto the road from behind. The crooks' car swerves left and right but back on track.) Lady Penelope: Hmmm, let's try another one. (She presses another button. This time, two machine guns appear at the rear. They fire a few dozen shots, and the crooks' car veers off the road and explodes.) Sweetie: Nice work. (Working in Process.) Category:Mighty Pups